Akatsuki Chanel
by Aster A Daimonia Eukaristia Al
Summary: Bagaimana jika Akatsuki, kelompok ninja pelarian yang sering dinistakan ini, tampil dalam reality show dan kuis ?    Saksikan kegajean ini, hanya di    Akatsuki Channel !


Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : K+

Ok, Alfa peringatkan,

Don't like Don't read

No need for flame

Summary : Bagaimana jika Akatsuki, kelompok ninja pelarian yang sering dinistakan ini, tampil dalam reality show dan kuis ?

Saksikan kegajean ini, hanya di

Akatsuki Channel !

**Uchiha Brothers-Cooking Battle**

**CoPein-Finding Someone**

Jeng jeng jeng *musik gaje sbgi BGM*bletak!*

"Selamat malam, para pemirsa sekalian, kembali lagi di acara Cooking Battle. Dengan saya, Rock Lee sebagai pembawa acara!" seru sang MC, dengan penuh semangat.

"Kali ini, kita kedatangan peserta yang menjadi sponsor chanel ini , inilah dia...Akatsuki !"

lalu munculah, dari balik kepulan asap, 10 makhluk gaje dengan berbagai bentuk. Dari tanaman, sampai binatang, seperti hiu. Dari anak kecil autis sampe kakek-kakek yang walaupun ganteng tapi keriputan. Dari cewek tulen sampe cewek yang bukan cewek*?*

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja acaranya" kata Lee mencairkan suasana yang membeku lantaran para penonton sudah sweatdrop duluan ngeliat tampang gaje mereka.

"Babak pertama, kami persembahkan, kedua anggota yang sama-sama dari klan Uchiha, inilah dia Tobi vs Itachi!"

disebelah kiri panggung, tampaklah anak laki-laki yang memakai topeng berbentuk pusaran yang membuatnya mirip lolipop.

Dan disebelah kanan panggung, tampaklah kakek-eh salah pria ganteng dari klan Uchiha yang sangat disayangkan mendapatkan dua keriput diwajahnya itu.

"Baiklah, bersedia siap mulai!" heihei Lee! Inikan bukan lomba lari!

Dan kedua peserta tersebut mulai memasak.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang para peserta masak" dan Lee pun pergi ke sebelah kiri, dimana anak bertopeng a.k.a Tobi sedang memasak dengan serius*?*nya.

"Yo! Tobi! Kau masak apa?"

"Stttt Tobi anak baek lagi masak sesuatu"

"Iya, tapi masak apa?"

"Ya, sesuatu"

"Sesuatu itu apa, Tobi?" Lee mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Tobi masak... Sup permen!"

para penonton sweatdrop.

"Hei! Tobi! Yang benar saja!" kata Lee.

"Bener kok! Cara bikinnya ya, Tobi kasih tahu, caranya ya"

"Ya?"

"Caranya, rebus semua jenis permen yang kau suka, nah ini jadi kaldu"

shing...

"Terus, masukin coklat. Trus jadi deh!"

toeng!

Para juri bersiap mules2 dan sedia kantong plastik untuk muntah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat Itachi! Mungkin masakannya lebih waras lagi" kalimat kedua ini Lee ucapkan setengah berbisik, agar tidak didengar oleh Tobi.

Lee pun berjalan menuju dapur Itachi.

"Yo! Itachi! Apa yang sedang kamu buat?"

"Masakan awet muda"

'Wah, ini sih tambah parah!' batin Lee.

"Caranya?"

"Begini, kita yang masih muda ini, harus merawat dan menjaga kecantikan kulit blablabla"

~satu jam kemudian~

"Jadi, kita harus makan makanan bergizi, yaitu sayur!"

"Sayur?" Lee sweatdrop. Dia kan benci sayur!

"Ya, resepnya begini. Masukan semua jenis sayur yang kalian suka ke dalam blender, kemudian blender! Inilah dia, jus sayur!"

Lee menghilang.

**Cooking Battle**

"Dan pemirsa, inilah dia! Hidangan yang sudah dimasak oleh para anggota Akatsuki! Sekarang, para juri sedang mencicipinya. Mari kita lihat!"

Saya sebagai Author, sangat menyayangkan dan kasihan melihat ketiga juri-juri itu

Juri pertama, Kakashi Hatake, muntah-muntah sampai wajahnya menjadi biru. Akibat meminum seteguk jus sayur Itachi. *ckckck*

Juri ke dua, Anko. Seperti Kakashi, hanya dengan sesendok teh sup permen Tobi membuatny jatuh pingsan.

Juri terakhir, Iruka. Ia sedikit licik dengan pura2 makan tapi sebenarnya, ia membuangnya ke bawah meja. Tapi, saat akan pura2 makan lagi, Tobi berteriak kencang -dia tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri- Iruka yang kagetpun secara spontan memasukkan benda hijau benyek itu kemulutnya.

Para penonton pada sweatdrop ngeliat juri2 yang pada tepar. Merekapun memilih pulang.

Lee juga tak diketahui dimana keberadaannya. Sedangkan dipojok panggung, pak sutradara mengamuk melihat acaranya yang hancur berantakan.

"Loh! Kami kapan tampilnya dong?" tanya anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Ga' jadi!" bentak pak sutradara.

Para Akatsuki yang siap mengamuk menghancurkan studio, terhenti oleh sebuah suara.

"Tunggu! Kalian mau masuk Tv kan?" tanya pemuda berkacamata hitam dengan penutup mulut dan serangga yang 'berkeliaran' dibadannya.

"Iya! Bang!" jawab merek serempak

"Jangan panggil bang!" jawabnya

"Iya mas!" jawab mereka lagi

"Jangan panggil mas!"

"Jadi apa dong bang mas?"

"Arrggg! Jangan panggil bang mas!" jeda sebentar kemudian dia berkata "Panggil saya Shi-chan!"

BGM : musik ultraman saat monster muncul

*Gubrak!*

"Haah? Shin-chan?"

"Arggghhh! Udah ah! Ga jadi!" dia beranjak pergi

"Jangan jangan!" jawab mereka berbarengan *lagi*

Shino-yg emang namanya itu- berbalik lagi dan menghadap ke rombongan Akatsuki

"Baiklah, kalian semua ikut aku!" serunya

kemudian, para anggota Akatsuki berkumpul berbentuk lingkaran, dan ditengahnya, Shino berkata.

"Begini, kami ingin membuat reality show"

"..."

"Ceritanya tentang nyari2 orang yang ilang gituu" -kok Shino jd OOC bngt ya?*plak!*-

"..."

"Jadi, diantara kalian ada yang ngilang, terus ada yang nyari gituu"

Semua terdiam, tapi hampir semua Akatsuki*kecuali Pein* menoleh kearah Pein

"Elu aja Pein!" kata Sasori

"Iya, loe aja, ntar Konan-san yang nyariin" tambah Hidan

"Loe bisa sembunyi diperut kami, Pein" tawar duo Zetsu

"Tapi gak bisa nanggung dia keluar idup2" Balas Kakuzu

"Trus, nama acaranya apa?"

"Nama acaranya?" *jengjengjeng* BGM: suara 

TERMEWEK-MEWEK!

:O:O

to be continued aja dulu ah!

Hehehe :D

Alfa g tw fic nie akan dilanjutkan apa engga #dasar author takbertanggung jawab!#

jelek sih #kok dipublish!#

Trus, Alfa masih kecewa karna fic We ARE! g memenuhi target #trus apa hubungannya!#

Ih! Ngebantah terus sih! #siapa yang nulis!#

Udah ah!

Akhir kata, Review please *pasang muka innocent*


End file.
